


This is happiness

by Mooonn20



Category: Charmed (TV 2018)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 12:21:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29332236
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooonn20/pseuds/Mooonn20
Summary: __It had been a couple of days  since the faction had Closed down and everything was back to normal...Maggie was back to school and Macy back at work..Mels sisters were happy and that was all that mattered to her ... even if she wasn’t...________________________________________
Relationships: Abigael Jameson-Caine/Mel Vera
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	This is happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic. :) 
> 
> I hope you like it! 
> 
> ________________________________
> 
> This is from past 3.01  
> ________________________________

POV: Mel 

It’s been two weeks since ruby broke up with me. Only because she thought my life would affect hers in a negative way with all the witchcraft... I thought I Would be more broken about things ending with ruby but ever since she left me I’ve been feeling empty. I knew things would end the moment she said that she didn’t want to be a witch but I still wanted to try. I didn’t like giving up. 

I was so angry at everyone for walking out of my life...first Jada,then Kat and now ruby..... even Abigael left.. I didn’t like her at all. but it still effected me when she left without saying anything. I knew that my sisters hated her especially Macy.... I tried to hate her too but I couldn’t. Or to be honest I didn’t know how I felt about her. ..  
_____________________________________________

It had been couple of days since the faction closed down and safe place was finally safe again. Everything was back to normal. Maggie was back in school and Macy back to working. Everything was going exactly the way we wanted. My sisters were happy, but no matter how hard I tried to be happy it didn’t work. But I would never let anyone know that.  
_____________________________________________

It was late but I couldn’t sleep. I haven’t been able to sleep for couple of days now, and it was exhausting, but i was good at pretending everything was fine when it wasn’t. That’s something you learn to do when life breaks you down to many times. You get good at pretending. 

It was night again and I knew a sleepless night was waiting for me. Why couldn’t I just sleep,  
I didn’t know what was going on inside my head..... right now I just wanted to disappear ... 

I walked out of my bed and put some clothes on and then left before waking someone up. I just couldn’t stay in my room feeling like this...  
I didn’t like who I had become since mom died. . being a witch had changed me... But what choice did I have... I had to help people.. that’s what being a charmed one was all about..  
_____________________________________________

Seattle felt different when it was dark outside. It felt more alive but at the same time calmer. .. I always thought life was easier to live when everyone else was asleep .. just being able to breathe... I liked it...

I sat by the park for like an hour and looked at the city lights reflecting the water. I could even se Abigaels penthouse from here. I was angry at her deep down for leaving but also something in me just wanted to know why. Why she left us.. . Last time i saw her was only a couple of weeks ago. I actually felt a little sorry for what the demons had done with her apartment after she lost her job as demon overlord. ..  
_____________________________________________

I walked through the city and I could hear people laughing and drinking to the music in the background, It made me think about college somehow , I missed having friends,  
And I missed being able to breath without someone trying to kill us... but this was my life now.. having more enemies than friends ..I guess. 

I walked past Abigaels building but something felt heavy in my chest. I didn’t know what I was feeling but It felt like my legs didn’t want to take me home, not yet. I stood there for 5 minutes trying to make myself leave , what was wrong with me... I just wanted to know why she left. I wanted her to know that I was angry ..

I knew that I had to go home but I couldn’t... not without an answer..

I knocked carefully on the door to her apartment even when I knew the code... But she didn’t open so I had do walk myself in.  
I looked around and it felt empty but cleaner than last time we were here.. looking for the magic detector.. . She did help us save Harry from the faction which I sometimes forget...

_____________________________________________

I walked to her living room and looked around and then I saw her...Abby. .. I was ready to fight and let out my anger on her, words I had been saving inside for someone to hear.. hurtful words... but I couldn’t, she looked so different. She was sitting there with whiskey in her hand and there was cold pizza on the table. Something was different with her..  
She also had different clothes than I was used to see her in and her hair was in a bun.. what had happened to her ... 

“Now you remember me huh!! Only when you and your sisters need something?!” I heard her say.  
I just looked at her for a moment before talking.  
“We don’t need anything from you and my sisters don’t even know that I’m here!” I Said.  
Abby looked at me confused before she opened her mouth..  
“Then why are you here angry spice?” Abby said as she sat down on the couch.  
I sat down as well because I was to tired to stand up. It wasn’t easy to argue with a demon when you hadn’t been able to sleep for a couple of days....  
“I just wanted to know why you left without saying anything?!” I asked with a angry voice.  
It was quite for a moment before she answered.  
“I rather be here and wait for my enemies to come and kill me than to be somewhere I’m not welcomed” Abby said.  
I didn’t know what to say to her because it was true. My sisters didn’t want Abby to live with us not even for a day. That’s how much they hated her. 

”Well maybe you could’ve asked us if we needed more help.. before leaving” I said while looking down.  
Abby laughed at that. And then rolled her eyes.. 

I was so tired that I forget what time it was. I knew it was late and that I had to leave. At least a knew the reason why she left us.. So what else did I want. I had gotten my answer..

“It’s late and you can barely talk. It feels  
Like I’m not the only one that have had trouble  
sleeping...” said Abby with sarcasm.  
I was a little surprised that she had noticed how tired I was. When i tried to act like I wasn’t.  
“I have to go now” I said with a tired voice. I was really tired and didn’t have the energy to argue anymore.  
“I am a heartless monster but no way I’m letting you walk home this late and exhausted, you can stay here..” Abby said.  
I didn’t know how to response to that. But I was already falling asleep at her couch..  
Abby walked away to go and get me a blanket and more comfortable clothes to sleep in.  
It made me think that maybe Abby wasn’t as evil as she wanted people to think. 

“Your not a heartless monster Abby...” I said before closing my eyes. 

____________________________________________

I woke up and I was stressed. I stood up quickly and wondered what time it was.  
I took my phone and I had missed calls from Maggie and voicemails from Macy. I called them and explained that I was with Abby. I couldn’t lie to my sisters.. They didn’t take it good when I said that I was with Abby, but the “secret” was out, and at the end of the day it was my choice who i was with, not my sisters” i even said that to them at the phone..

I fixed the couch before looking for Abby who was in the kitchen making tea.  
“Good morning potion princess” I heard her say with sarcasm.  
“Oh shut up!” I said rolling my eyes.  
Abby looked at me then back at the tea she was making. She looked hurt..  
“I’m sorry, it’s just that I really hate mornings” I said looking at her.  
“I hate mornings as well” said Abby with a smile.  
“Then why are you so happy?” I said with a confused look.  
“What, can’t a demon be happy now?” Abby asked.  
“I didn’t even know demons could be happy...” I Said.  
I could se Abby smiling before looking away. 

Abby made breakfast and we both sat and talked a little about everything that had happened since we last saw each other...I lost my powers and got new ones that I couldn’t control, and Abby had lost her job as demon overlord..

“So what are your plans Abby?”  
I didn’t think she would really answer that but I still asked .  
“I want to become the overlord again so the witches and demons can see each other on the street without trying to kill-“  
I got a text from Maggie before abigael could finish her sentence.  
“I’m sorry but I have to go, Maggie needs help with something.” I said looking at Abby.  
She actually looked hurt when I left, I didn’t understand why.. 

____________________________________________

I went back home and everyone was looking at me. ..  
“What?” I asked with a confused look.  
“How the hell did you end up at that demons house?!” asked Macy.  
“Half demon...” said Maggie with a soft voice while looking away..  
It took a moment before I could speak..  
“I’ve not been feeling like myself for a couple of weeks and needed to go out, and then I ended up at her apartment somehow..” I said.  
Macy actually looked worried.  
“Well you decide who you are with like you said at the phone before... just be careful.” said Macy.  
I smiled at them and then walked up to my room. 

It was night again and I still had trouble sleeping. This time because I couldn’t stop thinking about Abby...I didn’t know what I was feeling... 

I took my phone and called her. I knew I would regret this but... I called her anyway.  
“Hi, it’s Mel” I said quietly.  
“Yes I know, no one else would call this late” said Abby while laughing.  
“I’m sorry, I’m not going to call you again....” I said.  
“No I’m joking, I’m actually at safe space, at the bar, I was just tired of being home and eating cold pizza everyday and needed to go out..” said Abby.  
It was quite for a while...  
“Can I come?” I asked.  
“It’s not my bar Mel you can come if you want” Said Abby laughing. Then she hang up.  
I didn’t know if I was more confused by her being at a bar alone this late or the fact that she called me by my name for the first time...

I went to the bar and sat there. I looked around but couldn’t see Abby anywhere.. Did she lie about being here..? just when I started to like her... I was already feeling lonely and angry... her doing this didn’t help.  
I sat there alone but not for long until I heard a voice.  
“Are you having fun without me potion princess.”  
I turned around and Abby stood there looking at me.  
I stood up and had tears in my eyes without knowing it.  
“What’s wrong Mel?” Abby asked and she actually looked concerned.  
“I don’t know, I have so many reasons to feel happy but I don’t feel happy no matter what I do”. I said.  
I could see that Abby cared and wanted to help.  
“what can I do?” asked Abby with her soft voice.  
“I don’t know, Can you just hold me for awhile?” I asked... This was something I would have never asked anyone, but I was tired and felt really lonely. ..  
I didn’t know what kind of reaction I expected to get from Abby..I just asked her for a hug...could you even ask people for hugs?... I didn’t know.. but I knew Abby wouldn’t judge me.... _____________________________________________ She looked at me for a bit before hugging me.. i hugged her back ...it almost felt like she needed this hug more than me... she didn’t seem to want to let go...

____________________________________________

I didn’t know how long we hugged each other for... it felt like forever. So I finally let go and looked at Abby... to see if she was okay.. I was shocked by her facial expression.. She was crying...  
Abigael Jameson Caine was crying. The person that I thought I would never see cry, was crying.  
“Abby why are you crying?” I asked her with concern while holding her hand.  
“Abby you know that you can talk to me right?” I said...  
It was quiet for a moment... . I knew it wasn’t easy for her to just talk about her feelings... but I wanted her to know that I was here.. .  
“It’s just that i don’t remember the last time someone hugged me..or asked me to hug them..” Said Abby.  
..  
“So we’re both sad and broken huh?..” I said with a smile..  
Abby laughed but I could still see that she was sad.  
____________________________________________ ”Im tired of being alone Mel, I have always been alone but this time it’s different. I don’t want to be alone anymore. And I didn’t want to leave you and your sisters. I left hoping that someone would tell me to stay. I just didn’t know-“ said Abby while looking more broken than me... At least I had my sisters and Harry, Abby didn’t have anyone. . . It hit me that Abby and I had more in common than I thought...

“Abby you are not alone, I want you to know that..” I said while I was looking at her.. she looked back at me with soft eyes... I could see that she believed every word I had said ... Then I don’t know what happened, but Abby kissed me... it took me a moment to understand what was going on.. but I kissed her back.. _____________________________________________ _____________________________________________ ... i thought it would be awkward after that kiss.. but it wasn’t. it felt like it was supposed to happen..everything felt right.. ____________________________________________ ___________________________________________


End file.
